It is well known to form lollipops on sticks. These sticks are sometimes inserted into a motion device or shaker, which moves the lollipop when activated. Most lollipops are of a single flavor or may include layers of different flavors. These flavors are not available at the same time however.
It would be advantageous to provide a novel apparatus for selecting a flavor of a candy item and enjoy a plurality of flavors at the same time.